Ordainer Hakuzo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850708 |no = 8520 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 39, 42, 45, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 7, 12, 9, 7, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 45, 48, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 9, 8, 7, 6, 9, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 16, 19, 40, 43, 85, 88 |bb2_distribute = 17, 16, 17, 16, 17, 17 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 9, 7, 5, 4, 4, 9, 7, 5, 4, 4, 9, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 16, 19, 40, 43, 85, 88 |sbb2_distribute = 17, 16, 17, 16, 17, 17 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 16, 19, 40, 43, 85, 88 |ubb2_distribute = 17, 16, 17, 16, 17, 17 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 3 |description = Among the Seventh Circle Fiends, Hakuzo certainly stands out with his unique manner of dress. The wide-brimmed hat and glaive harkens to an ancient land of wandering swordsmen, while the prayer beads and charms affixed to his mantle take after their warrior monks, who are said to wield magic in addition to martial mastery. To the untrained eye, Hakuzo may as well be one in the flesh—his otherworldly aura is so well concealed that only true practitioners of the holy arts can see through this facade. Forgotten folktales from that land speak of long-lived foxes who are capable of impersonation and bodily possession. Stranger still are the stories in which a fox takes the place of a holy figure, the people none the wiser until they realize their priest has been spared the ravages of time...for centuries. Charismatic yet glib, Hakuzo enjoys conversing with his clients to determine their hidden desires before the bargaining begins. Loyalty—both inside and out—is of utmost importance to him, and he places special emphasis on fulfilling one's contract and duty on both sides. Hakuzo never reneges on a deal, but rarely does the contract never skew in his favor somewhere down the line. Hakuzo appears to have traveled Orebus during the time of the civil war without forging a pact with a client. It is rare for most demons to materialize on any plane by their own accord, as they deign such endeavors a waste of time and effort if there was nothing to be gained from the outset. There is no question that this is more than a simple jaunt; he must have come in search of something. After all, it is said the foxes from that land never forget a grudge... |summon = The price is paid; the pact is sealed. Expect great things. |fusion = What fine gifts. Many thanks. Rest assured I will take care of it… |evolution = Such is human nature to want. Anticipation begets disappointment, but the outcome can always be tilted… |hp_base = 6728 |atk_base = 2797 |def_base = 2309 |rec_base = 2276 |hp_lord = 9612 |atk_lord = 3995 |def_lord = 3299 |rec_lord = 3252 |hp_anima = 10729 |rec_anima = 2954 |atk_breaker = 4293 |def_breaker = 3001 |def_guardian = 3597 |rec_guardian = 3103 |def_oracle = 3150 |rec_oracle = 3699 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Stolen Soul-Jewel |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 100% boost to Def, max HP of Light types, 180% boost to Spark damage, enormously boosts Light elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 225% elemental damage & fills 6-10 BC when hit |bb = Cry of the Fox |bbdescription = 16 combo massive Light attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foe's max HP), 6 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probability of purging Curse negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & probable random status ailment infliction |bbnote = 10% chance to deal max HP damage, 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 25% chance to purge effects, 225% elemental damage, 250% damage against afflicted foes & 85% chance of status infliction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 64 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 6 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 24 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Pipe-Fox Possession |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, probability of purging Sickness negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage of Light types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 35% chance to purge effects, 225% elemental damage, 200% Spark & 50% Spark to Light types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Thousand Yako Pandemonium |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on single foe (or probable 7% damage of foe's max HP), 6 combo massive Light attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Light, Dark types), enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 4 turns, enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 4 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance to deal max HP damage, 150% Spark vulnerability, 500% elemental damage & 500% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 88 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 24 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = |dbb = Foregone Fates |synergy = Aurora |bondunit = Grandmagos Ceulfan |dbbdescription = 44 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk relative to max HP, Spark damage, Light elemental damage, Spark vulnerability infliction, OD gauge fill rate, adds status ailment infliction to attack & raises normal hit amount |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 22 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 22 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 22 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 22 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Ninefold Grudge |esitem = Hakuzo's Deceit or BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies when Hakuzo's Deceit or BB Gauge Sphere is equipped, slightly boosts Light elemental damage for all allies, greatly boosts Light elemental damage, damage taken boosts BB gauge & probable random status ailment infliction when attacked |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC on spark, 20% elemental damage for all allies, 100% elemental damage for self, fills 2-4 BC when hit & 30% chance to reflect ailments |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 200000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage for Light types effect |omniskill4_2_note = +50% boost, 100% Spark to Light types total |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows SBB's effect to last additional 1 turn |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rates of Light types for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 155% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to UBB |omniskill4_5_note = 100% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds great boost to max HP effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |omniskill4_7_note = +15% chance, 40%/50% chance total |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probability of purging Paralysis negation effect to BB/UBB |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance to purge effect on single foe on BB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Poison negation effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance to purge effect on single foe on SBB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |howtoget = *Raid Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Seventh Circle Fiends |addcatname = Hakuzo 1 }}